1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lubricating structure of a differential carrier for a vehicle, and more particularly to a lubricating structure of a so-called side hole type differential carrier provided on a side wall thereof with an oil supply hole and an oil return hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a side hole type differential carrier, particularly in that provided on both sides of a drive pinion shaft attaching portion with an oil supply hole and an oil return hole extending along said attaching portion, oil scraped up by a ring gear opposed to the oil supply hole is conducted to the front of the drive pinion shaft attaching portion through the oil supply and then circulated to return to a ring gear attaching portion through the oil return hole.
Conventionally, a portion located on the lower side of said oil supply hole and a portion located on the upper side of said oil supply hole in a member surrounding the ring gear attaching portion are formed to have some gaps spaced from the ring gear disposed in the ring gear attaching portion.
Though not directly related to said gaps, the differential carrier is mounted so as to be inclined upward in front on a car body, while the oil supply hole is conventionally formed substantially parallel to or inclined slightly downward in front to a drive pinion shaft.